1. Field
The field of the disclosure relates to a volumetric image display device and method that may provide a user interface using a visual indicator.
2. Description of the Related Art
A volumetric image display device may display a three-dimensional (3D)-rendered volumetric image object in a volumetric image display space.
In this instance, there is a need for an interface enabling a user to naturally manipulate the volumetric image object displayed in the volumetric image display space, similar to touching a real object.